The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing systems; more specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus for determining the location of semiconductor substrates on chucks used in semiconductor processing.
If a substrate is not properly positioned on a chuck during processing, material can be deposited on the chuck that lead to processing defects on substrates subsequently placed on the chuck. If the mispositioned material is not immediately detected, many defective substrates can be produced before the problem can be corrected. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.